This invention relates to a hand truck unloading apparatus for use with two wheel hand trucks having a cargo platform at the lower end portion, whereby the cargo is unloaded by unidirectional forward displacement of an unloading means without manual contact of the operator with the load.
Typical two wheel hand trucks have a generally flat cargo platform at the lower end portion for sliding under and supporting cargo such as crates or boxes thereon. It is time consuming and strenuous to off-load the cargo. Often the operator will lift the wheels of the hand truck off of the ground to tilt the lift truck forward to slide the cargo off of the platform. Then the operator will have to wiggle the platform out from under the cargo, remove the hand truck, and reposition the load in a straight, orderly manner. The procedure is unsafe, time consuming and can result in injury to the user from tilting the hand truck or lifting or scooting the cargo.
Foot operated cargo unloading or "kickoff" devices have been developed to unload cargo from the trucks. These devices utilize a lever, fulcrum, or other swinging panel member resting against the hand truck frame which generally rotates around a pivot point swinging outwardly in an arc contacting the cargo or boxes resting on the platform and forcing them forward and upward off of the platform. These conventional "kickoff devices" jar the cargo container and usually results in misplacement of the goods due to the upward misaligning motion of the swinging panel member.